winx_club_sirenixfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FlôŕäŁoveRose
Your welcome :)! And also, please don't erase your messages. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 21:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, can you please tell whoever it is that is copying to stop. Thank you. 00:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure it's FloraEnchantix? 00:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop copying the Winx Club Wiki! I want to tell you that all of you are under-aged users! If I report you all to Global Wiki, you all get blocked to all the wikias! You guys should better leave before I do that! 06:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You used my picture without my permission, Alexis! Next time, ask permission first! And also don't copy my style like the "names" and "Shh... that's a secret!" >.✿Flora✿]] ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Everybody does, Alexis. You should just add "Secret..." in there. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I thought that you were in your new account? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Which account are you going to use? I'll take the administrator rights from your other account then add it back to the account your using. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 19:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Your avatar looks like my previous avatar! Have you copied the avatar? It looks like mine! And please read the updated rules. You aren't supposed to be adding Season 1 - 4 images! ONLY Season 5. And are you deaf? I'm telling you for many times. If you aren't going to use a picture, DON'T upload it! And you still keep doing that. Your making me work harder. If you just help by deleting Season 1 - 4 pictures and the unecessary! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 07:13, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Do u guys have any sirenix gifsjune;) fly with me 10:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Gifs!!!don't u know what r gifs??june;) fly with me 11:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) no,gifs.click on this link and then u will understand--http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stellaenchantix.gif june;) fly with me 11:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, anyway thanx for the information and sorry for the hustle pusle.june;) fly with me 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Well.......I'll love to but u see season 5 dose'nt come in india:'-(. So I don't know any information about it I get all possible information from the pics that come on nick.com.june;) fly with me 12:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanx for the advise:-Djune;) fly with me 12:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) By the way did u voted for my blog in winx club fanon wiki.june;) fly with me 12:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok I did'nt understood.What r u talking about.june;) fly with me 12:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I did'nt make that that was some other user but if u want flora's enchantix then click on the link below images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30800000/Flora-s-Enchantix-the-winx-club-30866500-150-113.gif june;) fly with me 12:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry this is the link http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/the-winx-club/images/30866500/title/floras-enchantix-icon june;) fly with me 12:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) see the other link I gave ujune;) fly with me 12:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) did u got itjune;) fly with me 13:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Tell her that no one is allowed to add those into pages, but only in their galleries and/or Userpages. Rose - It's a fairy life! 15:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Tell your sis. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 15:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) In here --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> You said that your sis told you to upload S1-4 pictures! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I haven't replied back fast :/... I was making Rosa's art :). Like I was saying, you said that she told you to upload S1-4 pictures. Your taking us to another conversation! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow! The Flora and Tecna main pics are way better than winx.wikia! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 02:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Did u got the gif???june;) fly with me 02:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) As what I have said, If you aren't going to use a picture... then DON'T upload it! You don't deserve to be an admin! You upload photos randomly! If you don't want your photos to be deleted post it on your profile or either your Gallery! As well, don't upload photos from FB! They're copyrighted! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 07:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's simple. Create a page that is like this User:FlôŕäŁoveRose/Gallery Pixies where? Here or in the Fanon Wikia? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's easy to understand. But I can't tell you. 'Cause that'll be copying my style. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That'll be copying my style, Alexis. I'm preventing us from a fight! Btw, I forgot to tell you that in your gallery you must add all of your photos if you want. And the galleries are limited. Until 250 images only. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I already know... but in a different way by using Paint Tool Sai. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I know! But in 'my way! '✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's up to you to make the words. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Does she know the codes for the talkboxes? In order to create a talkbox, you must know its codes first. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Check your grammar please. I can't read your text very well. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I am asking if you want a talkbox request from me. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm done with it. I left the slogans as blank since you didn't gave me one. Tell me if you don't know how to use it. Okay? And kindly delete the leftover pictures or add them to your gallery or either UserPage. Thanks :D!}} Type in ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Alexis, can you wait for a several minutes. I'll be right back A.S.A.P and tell me your gallery, please. ✿RoseXinh✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What's the matter, Alexis? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) But we aren't copying the wiki. Since when did she blocked you? And sorry for the wait, I was capturing photos for the wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 18:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there floraloverose how are you doing?Roxy708 (talk) 21:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708p.s how do you become an admin? ok floraRoxy708 (talk) 22:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 we should like be friends^.^!!!Roxy708 (talk) 23:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 i think^.^Roxy708 (talk) 23:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708